A BLAST FROM THE PAST
by jeangoony
Summary: Steve McGarrett receives a phone call from Nicole Wylie. Ten years after he said she could always take a vacation in Hawaii!


**This story was first posted on Memories of Hawai'i Five-0 in response to a writing challenge. My thanks go to Honu59 for giving her time to beta. This is a romance story and I apologise to those of you who prefer crime and think I lower the standards. I can't write crime, but I love Five-0, so I can't see any reason why I can't give my McGarrett something to compensate for all he goes through in all of the many excellent stories you really good writers post. I have stated before. I am not, nor ever will be a good writer, but fan fiction allows people to write what they feel in their hearts. We can't all be great writers. Just read some of the other categories and you will see. **

**A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

It was a perfect morning for a jog. It had rained a little during the night, so the air felt fresh and cool. Steve McGarrett always enjoyed jogging on days like this. It refreshed and cleared his mind. Kela, his little dog and ever the faithful companion, kept perfect pace with McGarrett. She made his jogging far more pleasurable.

Today, however, McGarrett felt especially happy. When jogging, his thoughts were usually about solving cases, but today he had spent his time thinking of something not involving work for a change. Ever since Valentine's Day when he had declared his love for Gina Lawson, he had known that, at last, he had found the woman with whom he wanted to spend his life. He was going to ask her to marry him but wanted to do something out of the ordinary. He had spent many an hour thinking of a way.

McGarrett was different from most men. He'd had very few romantic interludes. He had been hurt badly fifteen years previously and made up his mind that it wouldn't happen again. McGarrett had dated several women, but he never stayed with anyone long enough to fall in love.

Then he had met Gina. The no nonsense head of Hawaii Five-0 had fallen in love at first sight, but it had taken him five months to actually admit it, thanks to the help of – he didn't quite know who or what – on Valentine's Day.

McGarrett was a very private man. He only had a small circle of friends, consisting of his three-man team: Danny, Chin, and Kono. He was also friends with Che Fong, John Manicote, and Governor Jameson, but only the Five-0 team knew what made him tick. They were his 'ohana, his family. Danny Williams, in particular, was as close to Steve as a brother. The team always had accepted the fact that Steve was a loner and respected his privacy, although he did join in some of their crazy activities now and then. Particularly with Kono, who was a real joker, just loved to wind up Steve. They had seen a change in him over the last few months, since he had become friends with Gina, but it still had come as a big surprise when he had told them he was in love.

Steve reached the Mercury he had parked on the edge of the beach. Opening the door for Kela to jump in, he stroked her head and spoke softly to her, "Well girl, I think I have just the right idea about how to propose to your mistress. We know how sentimental and romantic she is, so it has to be good."

Kela wagged her tail at the sound of his voice and tilted her head just the way Steve did. He had noticed this lately. _It must be true, how dogs get to look like their masters, _he thought.

Steve let himself into his apartment and quickly showered and dressed. Today, he chose a light blue suit, a pale yellow shirt, and a matching tie. He always dressed smartly as did his team. He fixed himself a bowl of muesli since Gina insisted that he eat properly before he went to work, and he hardly ate anything during the day.

He decided to take his bowl of cereal and coffee out to the lanai. As he passed the table by the door, he noticed the light flashing on the answering machine by the telephone. _Who would be phoning this early? _His first thought was Gina, but when he pressed the play button, a worried frown formed on his forehead.

"_Hi Steve. I guess that you still have the same number,"_ a soft feminine voice said. _"Anyway, it sounds like your voice on the answering machine. Sorry it's so early. I guess you're out jogging. I forgot you always get up at the crack of dawn. Oh! I should tell you who I am! It's Nicole Wylie, a blast from your past. I hope you remember me; it's been ten years, after all, but you did say if I ever took a vacation, I should visit Hawai'i, so here I am. I have just arrived, so I will give you a call later. Bye, or should it be aloha?"_

Steve's memory flashed back to the time he had travelled to Singapore to bring back Nicole as a witness in a murder case. They had spent three nights in a tiny cabin on a rust bucket of a ship trying to escape a murderer who was out to get Nicole. She had been through a lot and was a feisty, but rather hysterical, woman. He had found her extremely attractive, making it a difficult situation. He was there to protect her; as much as he had wanted her, he'd had to remember that he was on duty.

After they had returned to Honolulu, Nicole had stayed at Steve's beach house to wait for the trial. They had become lovers, but Steve had not loved her. He had felt a little guilty, as he did not deliberately set out to use her or any woman he dated. But he had built a wall around his heart that could not be breached. They had talked a lot, and Nicole had seemed to understand, even saying that she did not think he would ever be able to settle with one woman, and he had readily agreed. She also had told him that she wanted a new life, a life away from crooks, crimes, and sleazy bars – like the one where he had found her. To help her start working toward her goal, he had arranged for her to take an adult college course in San Francisco. They had parted on friendly terms, and when she had asked him whether she would ever see him again, he had told her that, when she had a vacation, she could always visit Hawai'i.

Steve was interested to know how Nicole had fared after ten years. Of course, she would still think him single as he had been adamant that he would never settle down.

Putting the call out of his mind, Steve finished his coffee, put on his holster and jacket, and left his apartment with Kela following at his heel. He quietly let himself into Gina's apartment, just three doors from his, to leave Kela, as he did every morning. He tiptoed through to the bedroom where Gina was asleep, lying with one arm above her head, her silky auburn hair spread over the pillow like a halo. His heart swelled with love for her. He leaned over and kissed her very gently.

"I love you, honey," he whispered.

Gina stirred, opening her eyes. She ran her hand through his hair. "Love you, too," she murmured sleepily.

"You minx. You always like mussing up my hair. Go back to sleep." He kissed her again. "See you at the office when you have finished at HPD."

"Mm... Might make lunch if you are around," Gina said as she turned over and buried her head under the duvet.

"Fat chance!" He laughed over his shoulder as he left. Gina volunteered as a victims' counsellor at HPD and often got caught up in her cases, losing track of time. Giving Kela a final pat on the head, He watched as she slipped into the bedroom and jumped on Gina's bed. It was something her master never allowed her to do.

Upon reaching the 'Iolani Palace, McGarrett parked his Mercury in its usual spot and sprinted up the steps. He was always the first to arrive. He saluted to the night guard on duty and said, "_Aloha_, Matsu. Howzit?"

"Very quiet, Mr. McGarrett. In fact, it's been a good couple of days. It must be the Easter holidays, everyone going on trips."

"Yeah, I like it," replied McGarrett as he headed up the Koa wood staircase to his office.

A little later, Danny opened the door to Steve's office. "Hey, Steve. Have we got anything on for today? It sure has been quiet the last couple of days."

"Don't knock it, Danno. It's not very often we get some peace and quiet. Let's hope it lasts for the weekend. I've got something really important to do, and I don't want it to go wrong." McGarrett kept his head down and leafed through a pile of paperwork.

"Oh, really? Do I get a clue?" questioned Danny.

"No, Danno. I will tell you afterward, just in case something goes wrong," replied McGarrett.

The rest of the team arrived a little later, each one looking in to say '_aloha'_ with the exception of Chin; he always said '_Ni hao_,' a Chinese greeting.

Steve soon finished with his paper work. It was a job he hated, but it had to be done.

Around 11:30, Jenny buzzed him on the intercom. _"Steve, there's a Miss Wylie here to see you. She doesn't say what it's about, just that you invited her to visit."_

"Oh! Er… Yes! Just a minute," Steve stammered as he suddenly felt his face flush. Upon arriving in his office that morning, he had taken off his tie and undone the top button of his shirt. Now, he quickly fastened his button and knotted his tie. Feeling more composed, he buzzed Jenny. "Send her in Jenny. Oh, and please bring in some fresh tea."

"Yes, Boss."

Nicole Wylie walked gracefully into his office. Her smile was radiant, and she still was very beautiful. But she now exuded an elegance and poise that she hadn't had before. Clearly, she had changed considerably in the past ten years. Steve supposed that he had changed, too.

"Nicole, what a surprise! What brings you here?" he asked. He had stood up but remained behind his desk, not quite sure how to greet her.

"Your last words to me, if you care to remember, were, _'If you ever take a vacation, why not try Hawai'i.' _so, here I am! Well, it's not exactly a vacation. I'm here on business." She walked towards his desk. "Well, don't I at least get a traditional Hawaiian greeting? After all, I'm an old friend." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, Nicole. How rude of me." He immediately walked around his desk, stepped towards her and placing his hands on both her shoulders, he kissed both cheeks in the traditional Hawaiian greeting. "_Aloha._ It's good to see you, Nicole. You look amazing." He felt he should give her a hug. Just as he did, the door opened. Didn't anyone ever knock?

"Oh! Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" It was Gina bearing a tray of tea. "Jenny asked me to bring this in," she said, looking curiously at Nicole.

Steve looked up, feeling his face flush. _Crickey! _(Using the word Gina always used when surprised)_ How do I explain this?_

"Gina, this is an old friend, Nicole Wylie. I err… she was… erm…," McGarrett stuttered. "…a key witness in an important case ten years ago. Now, she just happens to be visiting."

Gina grinned at him and placed the tray on his desk. Taking his hand, she said, "Steve, you don't have to be embarrassed just because an old girlfriend drops by. There must be one or two out there you are bound to come across at some time. I think I know you well enough by now to trust you."

Nicole looked at Steve in amusement. "Oh, Steve, you didn't think I came here to… Oh no. You did? I only looked you up, because I was here on business. I certainly didn't expect you to be waiting for me after ten years." She started to giggle, then looked at Gina and said, "Men… Aren't they vain?"

"I agree," replied Gina. "In fact, I have a special song for him; it's called '_You're So Vain_.' He can't stand his hair being messed up." Gina said, giving Steve a knowing look. It's nice to meet you." Gina held out her hand and took Nicole's.

"Likewise," Nicole replied shaking Gina's hand. "I remember when he brought me back from Singapore. We didn't have a change of clothes for three days, and we had to travel on the back of an open truck in the rain. Boy, was his hair a mess! We both looked like drowned rats. He surely didn't look his usual immaculate self then."

"I bet he hated that," Gina said as she grinned at Steve.

"Thank you, ladies," said Steve, placing his hands on his hips. "When you have finished pulling me to pieces, maybe you, Nicole, can tell me what you have been doing all these years."

"Oh, Steve. That's why I came to see you. I have something to show you." Nicole took an envelope from her handbag. "After I was set up with that college course you arranged, I studied real hard and earned a degree in Business Management. My professor just so happened to fall in love with me – which is more than you did." She said with a laugh as she winked at Gina. She took a photo from the envelope and handed it to Steve. It was a photo of Nicole with a tall, handsome, silver-haired man and two beautiful children, a boy and girl.

"You see, Steve. I'm married," Nicole said, showing him her ringed finger. "I'm Mrs. Adam Carter, and these three are mine," she added as she ran her finger lovingly across the picture. "I hope you don't mind, Steve, but my son is named Stephen, after you." On seeing the look of alarm on Steve's face, she laughed. "Don't worry. He's only six. My daughter is named Sally; she's four. I'm very happy, Steve. Still, if it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead. Adam knows all about me and what I was before you found me. He said to tell you thank you - thank you for saving my life and for sending me to him."

McGarrett felt touched. It was good to know when a case had a successful ending beyond just bringing the criminals to justice. He was happy for Nicole. She deserved a good life after the rough times she had been through.

Steve took Nicole's hand in his. "I'm so glad for you Nicole. I am flattered that you named your son Stephen. They are fine children, and if they take after you, they can't go wrong."

"Thank you, Steve. Now, are you going to introduce me to this lady? I have a feeling she is more than just a friend." Nicole smiled at Gina.

"Yes, indeed," he replied. "Somehow or other she seems to have broken my resolve to stay single. May I introduce you to Gina Lawson, the woman I am going to marry?" On realizing what he had just said, Steve exclaimed, "Damn!" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand as he added, "Now, I've gone and blown it."

Gina laughed, "That wasn't the way you had planned it, was it, Steve? But that's all right. I know how you feel. You see, you have a tendency to talk in your sleep. Now, would you two like to join me for lunch? I would just love to hear about the Singapore escapade."


End file.
